Question: A white hat costs $$4$, and a popular yellow sweatshirt costs $4$ times as much. How much does the yellow sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the yellow sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the white hat, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $4$ $4 \times $4 = $16$ The yellow sweatshirt costs $$16$.